One Strange Friendship
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: Spinelli spends time with a kindergartner after being kicked out of a kickball game. Will this lead to a near unbreakable bond between the two? Well, read it to find out. Sorry about the terrible summary.


One Strange Friendship

Spinelli was walking around the playground, mumbling curses to herself. Why? She was angry at being kicked out of the kickball game going on for being too aggressive.

"I can't believe I got kicked out for knocking a guy's tooth out. It's not like I meant to," Spinelli mumbled to herself as she tried to find something for her to bide her time and to let her work out all the rage she had in her mind. Just then, she heard the sound of someone crying coming from in front of the school's back doors. When she went to the source of the sound, she saw Lawson and a couple of his cronies picking on one of the kindergartners.

"Aw, look at the little baby with her toys!" Lawson mocked the kindergartner while waving a bag full of toy cars in front of her face. That caused the kindergartner to start crying even louder. Spinelli, getting angrier at seeing the little girl cry, went up to Lawson, and grabbed him but his shirt collar.

"I always thought you were pathetic Lawson, but picking on a kindergartner? That's a new low, even for you," Spinelli said through clenched teeth and a piss-in-pants inducing glare. Lawson, however, smirked at her in response.

"Ooooh, Spinelli's defending the little baby. Well, what're you gonna do about it!?" Lawson responded before bopping her on the nose. Spinelli then let go of Lawson's shirt, and grabbed the finger that bopped her, and started squeezing it. Lawson then yelps before falling on his knees. This caused the kindergartner to start laughing at him.

"Give back her toys!" Spinelli threatened while increasing her grip on Lawson's finger. Lawson then gave Spinelli the bag, and Spinelli let go of his hand. Lawson then stuck his tongue out at Spinelli before leading his cronies away from Spinelli. Spinelli then turned around to the kindergartner, and upon seeing her, Spinelli remembered who she was.

"Hey, I remember you. You're that girl who was with Gretchen when we were doing that Pee Wee Pals thing," Spinelli exclaimed while pointing at her. The girl nodded her head, and pointed at herself.

"I Emma," Emma said, introducing herself before grabbing one of Spinelli's hands with both of her hands, and shaking it up and down vigorously. Spinelli started laughing before letting go of Emma's hands, and handing Emma her toys.

"Here're your toys back," Spinelli offered to Emma before looking at what was in the bag. "Woah! Are these Monster Wheels? I used to love these things!" Spinelli exclaimed as she grabbed one of them out of the bag. Emma then looked up at her, fished another Monster Wheel out of the bag, and offered it to Spinelli.

"Play?" Emma asked, as she waved the Monster Wheel in front of Spinelli. Spinelli looked back at her friends, still playing kickball. Spinelli then looked up at the clock, and saw that she had fifteen minutes of Recess left. Spinelli shrugged, and grabbed the Monster Wheel from Emma.

"OK, sure," Spinelli answered before crouching down to Emma's level. Emma then grabbed a couple of Monster Wheels out of the bag. Emma placed them on the ground, but before she started playing with them tapped on Spinelli's shoulder.

"Name!?" Emma asked while pointing at Spinelli. Spinelli looked at her with a confused look on her face, but Emma was persistent. "NAME!?" Emma yelled out, thinking that Spinelli didn't hear her. Spinelli, after a couple of more seconds of thinking, finally understood what she was asking.

"Oh, you want to know my name. You can call me Spinelli," Spinelli answered, seeing Emma's eyes start shining with amazement. Spinelli looked at Emma staring at her with sparkles all around her, and it creeped her out a little. Emma then hugged her and rubbed her face on Spinelli's legs.

"I wememba you! You Queen Spinooli!" Emma yelled out happily, still clinging to Spinelli's legs. Spinelli looked at the girl like she was crazy, before it all came back to her. That was when the gang had separated briefly and she ruled over the kindergartners. She specifically remembered a particular kindergartner that would wait on her hand and foot, even more so than the others.

"Were you my assistant? The little girl who was always standing next to my throne?" Spinelli asked. Emma nodded her head up and down so fast, it looked like she would have gotten whiplash. Spinelli started petting Emma on the head. "Man, I can't believe I didn't recognize you," Spinelli said before she looked at the clock, realizing that they only had ten minutes of recess left. "Crud! We got ten minutes left. Let's play a while before…" Spinelli started before the Monster Wheel in her hand got hit with Emma's Monster Wheel.

"Yay! I got you!" Emma cheered. While Emma was jumping up and down in victory, Spinelli looked at her with shock, and when her gaze shifted to Emma's Monster Wheel, that shocked look turned into an evil smirk. Spinelli then picked up the car that Emma rammed, and used it to ram Emma's Monster Wheel. Emma looked at Spinelli with her eyes bulged out.

"Hey! That no fair!" Emma complained, before bending down to pick up her car. Spinelli stepped forward and gave Emma a pat on the head.

"All's fair in a car vs. car war, little one," Spinelli countered in a hokey prophetic voice, before Emma went after Spinelli's car with her own, and Spinelli dodged upon her noticing this. The two then repeated this process until they heard the bell ring, signaling the end of recess.

"Well, looks like we have to get back to class," Spinelli said as she turned around. But, before she walked off, she felt Emma grab one of her legs.

"Tomorrow?" Emma asked, looking straight at Spinelli. Spinelli looked at Emma giving her puppy dogs eyes before letting out a sigh, and crouching down to rustle her hair.

"Sure, Emma. I'll come and play with you tomorrow," Spinelli said before she walked towards the entrance door. Emma looked at Spinelli's disappearing frame before smiling and running back to the kindergarten area, excited about meeting Spinelli again tomorrow.


End file.
